


Remembrance of Lovers Past In the Form of Conversation

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Chromatic Character, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Married Sex, Sexual History, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, okay, so, yeah, me and Cougs. It was only, like, a few times, mostly in the jungle, when we knew we could pitch far enough away from the Colonel and Roque." Where Jolene hears about the adventures of Cougar and Pooch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance of Lovers Past In the Form of Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaosmanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/gifts).



> The title is the only classy thing about this story.

"Mmm, mmf, you know the rules, baby..." 

"You really gonna bring this up now?" 

"Ooh, God, stop doin' that and tell me - don't think you can distract me with another orgasm." 

"Is that what I'm doing?" 

"Oh God...c'mon, Lin...I told you all about me and Coco, you've got to tell me..." 

"Mmmm...can't you just tell me about Coco again?" 

"Nuh-uh. Not until I hear about you and Cougar..." 

"How'd you guess it was Cougar?" 

"You've dropped enough hints, hon. In your team, but not your commanding officer, before you met me...and I've got eyes, hon. I've seen the way you two act around each other. Friends with benefits, right? Like me and Coco?" 

"Mmmm...Coco..." 

"Unf...hey! Stop distracting me! I want my story!" 

"Okay, okay, so, yeah, me and Cougs. It was only, like, a few times, mostly in the jungle, when we knew we could pitch far enough away from the Colonel and Roque. Us in a two man tent, on top of our bivy bags, and trying to stop them from rustling." 

"C'mon, Lin...what did you do? Tell me..." 

"You wanna hear the details?" 

"Mmm, yeah...tell me about him. What was he like when you kissed him?" 

"You know those lips of his? Those lips are totally made for kissing. And he's so focused, just licking all over your lips and inside and taking control..." 

"Mmmm...god...did he find that place on your neck? This place?" 

"Oh Christ, Jo, God, he did, but he never did that...fuck..." 

"What else did he do?" 

"He'd push me against the bivy, keeping me down...I might be taller and bigger than he is, but, _damn_ , he's got muscles and he can hold you down no matter how much you're squirming." 

"Did he make you squirm?" 

"Baby, he got me all worked up." 

"Mmmm...yeah...did he fuck you, Lin? Did you fuck him?" 

"We didn't fuck, not like we wanted to." 

"Did you, baby? Did you wanna fuck his ass? Put your cock in him?" 

"God, Jo, Christ, you keep doing that..." 

"Tell me..." 

"Unf, God, yeah, yeah, I did, but, fuck, I wanted him to fuck me so bad, baby." 

"Christ, yeah...ooh...what did you do instead, baby? Huh?" 

"He'd climb on top of me and start rubbing up all against me, grinding his cock into my hip and letting me grind against him, oh god, yeah, baby, just like that, oh yeah..." 

"Yeah, you like that, don't you? Like rubbing up against someone, all hot and smooth..." 

"Mm, yeah...ohh..." 

"What else did you do?" 

"He'd get his hands on my dick and start jerking me all slow and sweet until I couldn't fucking take it anymore...God, baby, his hands, they'd touch me everywhere and they'd be so good..." 

"God, baby, I think about those hands fucking me...are they rough? All callused and strong?" 

"Just a few calluses...then smooth...oh, God, Jo, they're so fucking strong, so gentle, he knows just how to touch you and make you beg him...that fucking...ohhh, god...that fucking bastard..." 

"Yeah, baby, yeah, that's it...what else did you do? Did you suck his cock? Did he stick it down your throat?" 

"There wasn't enough room for just me to suck it, so we 69'd...just as he'd take the head of mine into his mouth, I'd be swallowing his all the way down. God, Jo, you should see it. So fucking gorgeous, all hard velvet and sweet, and the taste..." 

"Did you swallow, Lin? Did you swallow his come? Fuck, baby, tell me you swallowed..." 

"You close, Jo? Huh? You getting off on this?" 

"Fuck, baby, please...please tell me..." 

"I swallowed all of it, Jo. Every last drop, and then I licked him clean." 

"Oh Christ, Lin..." 

"And then, when I was done, I'd lick all of my come off of his face too." 

"FUCK! Lin! I...oh fuck!" 

"Yeah, that's it, baby, aw fuck yeah, come for me, Jo, all over my hand, fuck yeah...oh, god, let me, let me, I'm gonna...let me come on you, baby, oh, fuck, I love you, please, oh, OHH God Oh!" 

"Mmmf...Christ." 

"Unf. Jo..." 

"I love you, baby." 

"I love you too."


End file.
